


Failure

by rarcoryn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Oral, Underwear, White Briefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarcoryn/pseuds/rarcoryn
Summary: Kevin has tried to get on the S.T.A.R.S. team and has failed at least twice. When he agrees to meet Chris at the bar for a drink after work, he ends up spending some time practicing his oral skills on him.





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2007 for a friend I had at the time who had a fetish for white briefs. I think I had another version but I cannot find it but I thought I'd add this. I'm sorry of there are any grammar issues as I have not checked it and posted it as is.

The second exam, the second attempt and the second time he failed to pass. The letter politely apologized at his unsuccessful attempt to get into the police department’s Special Tactics And Rescue Service and encouraged him to try again in the future. Scrunching the paper into a ball, he threw it into the nearest waste basket before leaving the library and heading back down to the main office. He thought he had done much better than the first time but obviously he hadn’t been better enough. It had, for lack of a better term, ‘whupped his sorry ass’.

Making his way down to main office he would have to pass the office itself, the small room where the members of the squad located themselves in the police building. For such a well constructed and highly thought of team, the Chief gave them the smallest office to base their operations. Still, they seemed to get by with their missions and jobs.

As he turned the corner in the L-shaped hallway, he spotted the door at the end open. Through it came Chris Redfield, the marksman assigned to the Alpha unit within S.T.A.R.S.; Kevin wasn’t really fond of the guy but they rarely talked. Probably because of all the talk about how much a great guy Chris is just because he’s in the squad. He always tried to keep low around Chris and avoid conversations. The man always made his blood boil. And he always shrugged it off as jealousy, before shrugging that off and telling himself he was better than anything S.T.A.R.S. had to offer, let alone Chris.

Walking up the hall with soda can in hand and a few report papers regarding some cannibalistic murders that have been recently occurring, Chris spotted the police officer heading towards him down the hallway. Kevin was not much of a talker, to him at least that is. He remembered reading the applicants for the S.T.A.R.S. team and Kevin was one of the names down on the spreadsheet. And the results were issued today.

“Hey! Ryman, how did you do?” Chris said as Kevin just passed him.

“What does it matter to you?” Kevin returned, not looking at Chris as he walked past.

Chris could tell Kevin held some kind of grudge or hatred for him, and he always tried to let it pass over his head. “Take it you didn’t pass?” he asked as the snapped back the ring pull on the soda can and taking a drink. As he did so, Kevin stopped and turned around irritated.

“And why do you care? Does that make you feel good? That I failed for the second time?” the officer asked angrily. He didn’t really want an answer but he knew he’d get one.

Chris didn’t know what to say without his reply offending Kevin or pissing him off more. He slid the report paper up and trapped them under his arm as he used the free hand to open the office door. “Sorry to hear you didn’t pass.” It was the best he could say. Kevin was known to be a jackass at times and now wasn’t a time where he needed Kevin to be that jackass.

“I mean, you’re already over the hump. Why aren’t you just looking down and laughing?” Kevin replied, trying not to let is disappointment at not passing show. And not to take a swing at Chris, even though the man hadn’t really done anything wrong.

“I have no reason to. I think it would be great if you got on the team.” Chris replied, taking another gulp from the soda can.

“Huh?” Kevin replied, shocked for a second. “Uh well, that’s a nice thing to say man…” Kevin said, his anger fading. “Though I’m starting to think it’s not going to happen.” He scratched the back of his neck as he gave a slight chuckle. “I’m going to J’s after work and drink till I can’t see, think or piss straight. Feel like joining or you got some prior engagement?” the officer invited, unsure as to why.

“Planning the same thing myself… almost…” Chris replied back, chuckling himself. “Six?”

“Sounds like a plan…” Kevin grinned.

“Catch you then,” the brunette said as he stepped into the office, leaving the other man to go on his way. Once inside, Chris closed the door. “Fuck…” he whispered. He had just made plans to sit with a going-to-be-screwed jackass for the evening. ‘Just great. A drunk Kevin. What a better way to spend your time after work Redfield,’ he thought.

 

It was 6:15PM when Chris had left the RPD building to head to the bar. Chief Irons had held them up tell the team how crap they were working and how he wasn’t pleased the case had not be solved. The Chief always expected the captain to pull results from his ass. The team knew Irons was a stuck-up shit but no-one said it to him. They just let him rant away. Upon completion, Chris grabbed his jacket and left, making his way to the bar. Hopefully Kevin would still be sober enough to recognize him.

The diner was only a few blocks away so Chris chose to walk it. The streets weren’t too busy but after everything that’s happened not many choose to be out in the streets at this time. It didn’t take him long to reach his destination, roughly about twenty minutes. He dreaded going inside, expect Kevin to wrecked. Hopefully the man would be slumped in a corner and he could escape and just go home.

Neither of those scenarios had come to play when he reached the bar. Chris spotted Kevin on a booth to his right as he stepped into the bar. He had two empty beer glasses on the table but he still looked sober, which was a plus. Going to the bar, the man ordered to beers before making his way with them over to the table.

“Still feeling lousy?”

“Very perceptive,” Kevin replied as Chris passed him the beer. He looked at the mug then shook his head. “I got cornered by Irons a few minutes before I clocked out. I’ve been mandated to work tomorrow morning, so no drinking tonight.” The officer looked at the mug once more. “Well, at least not as much as I wanted.” He paused, looking at the beer apologetically. “Well, maybe just one more…” he said before grabbing the glass and taking a drink.

As the hour past, the two men chatted about work, their roles, how much a dick Irons was, and girls. Standing at the bar, Kevin had argued that it was tough to get a chick. Chris had agreed. Kevin had been eyeing the pretty blond waitress of the bar all night, and she seemed to be giving him attention back. Not as much as he hopped.

“Why don’t you just call her over?” Chris suggested. “I’m sure she’ll be impressed if you had the balls to ask her instead of staring like a drooling school kid at his first naked woman.”

“I know, I know,” he said as he tried to brush his hair with his fingers to smarten himself up. “Here I go.” Chris didn’t reply as the man left the bar and walked up to the waitress. As soon as he reached her, the smile on her face disappeared and instead he was presented with a splash to the face from one of the glasses on her tray. She huffed before walking past him, leaving Kevin standing there dripping before he walked back to Chris. The brunette watched as the older man returned to the bar.

“What the…” he started.

“Apparently, I’ve already tried and failed. And I think I’ve done something to royally piss her off.” Both of them watched as she walked past a rather geeky looking guy at the bar next to them, winking at him and him smiling back.

Grabbing his drink, Kevin drank down the rest of the half-full glass. Once done, he requested another. By this time, he had enough to starting to not be able to think straight. But what was about to happen he never would have thought there was any pun intended. But part of him knew he wouldn’t remember anything he had just thought or about to say in the morning, or at least not all of it.

“Girls only like geeks or gay guys…” the police officer said as he started drinking from the fresh beer placed un front of him. “I mean what’s wrong with us. You’re a handsome man Chris, and I’m what the ladies should die for. But the pretty girls go for the geeky guys or just want to be around the gay guys. I mean what’s wrong with us?”

“Maybe we’re in the wrong bar?” Chris wasn’t really interested in having a girlfriend at this point in time. He was more into doing his job and having a lover attached to him just wasn’t his thing. He did admit that Jill was beautiful but he wouldn’t consider relationships with a work collogue.

“Maybe we need to be gay to get the hot chicks.”

“No way!” Chris replied, nearly choking on his drink and spraying it everywhere.

“Think about it…” Kevin said, giving a drunken smile. “I’ve heard chicks like it when two guys get off with each other.” He stumbled past Chris, nearly bumping into the pretty waiter, sliding past as she growled at him. “Bathroom break,” he shouted to Chris as the marksman shook his head.

Stumbling into the toilets, Kevin made his way up to the urinals. By this time he knew he was getting drunk quickly; he couldn’t piss straight. He was making an ass of himself in front of a work colleague. Not only that, it was Chris. He placed his head against the wall and watched as the yellow liquid spiraled down the drain.

‘Gotta sober up… gotta… did I ask him to get off with me?’

He was a little confused as he tried so hard to think properly again. Finishing up at the toilet, he went and ran the cold tap, washing his hands, then after that splashing some of the cold water onto his face, removing the strong smell of alcohol that stuck to his face after the waitress threw it over him. It also helped to try and sober him up a bit. Not a lot, but he could focus a bit easier now.

Funny things can happen when you’re drunk, and when Kevin was drunk, he became adventurous. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t help but think about what he said earlier. Being gay for girls. That thought then lead to him thinking of taking advantage of Chris. If he scored it right, not only could he prove a point he’d still be able to perhaps get a blowjob from Chris if he was lucky. Not that he thought Chris was gay. Nor did he really think Chris would give a guy oral. But he was up for anything at this point, guy or girl.

He gave himself a final splash before wiping the remaining drips from his face and headed back out to the bar. As he left the bathroom he spotted Chris walking down towards him.

“You took your time, thought you’d passed out in there,” Chris said, letting out a quiet friendly laugh. Kevin simply grinned back at Chris and the marksman’s chuckled turned into a nervous laugh. “Hey, what are you grinning at?”

Kevin stepped forward quickly and pushed Chris backwards with him. The brunette nearly lost his balance as he quickly stepped back with Kevin. They reached a door in which Kevin quickly opened and hurried them both through. In the quick seconds, no-one noticed either of them slip into the room behind the bar. Once inside, Kevin kicked the door shut as he and Chris slammed up against the wall. And upon contact Kevin let his head continue forward and place his lips on Chris’. He felt the wet warmth of the other man’s lips against his as they connected. He felt Chris stiffen but he stayed relaxed as he kissed the younger man. But it only last a few seconds till he felt a hard fist smack him against the cheek.

“I wondered how long it would take for you to do that…” Kevin said, chucking as he wiped a small drop of blood from his lip. Chris had a good amount of strength on him, more than Kevin had actually ever thought of. He didn’t look that tough at times, just your average police officer. “Not your thing, eh?” he smiled, standing up right and folding his arms. Chris just glared back at the other man, like any heterosexual would do who was thinking how and what to say or do after just being kissed by another man.

“Get out the way…” Chris said as he stepped towards the door to return to the bar. But Kevin wasn’t ready to give up.

“Come on Chris, some guy-on-guy action won’t hurt you,” he suggested as he pushed Chris back against the wall again. This time, he took a hand down to Chris’ pants, running over his crotch and stroking the other man’s manhood through the material. Chris turned his head to his left and gritted his teeth, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He became more uneasy when he felt his member start to harden inside his uniform pants. He could just see in the corner of his eye Kevin’s grin widen as he felt it too. “See?” Kevin said smugly. “It’s not that bad. Just close your eyes a pretend I'm a girl. Like that Jill chick you work with.”

“Shut up…” Chris said, still gritting his teeth in anger and embarrassment. He heard the floorboards creek as Kevin’s weight shifted as the man slid down onto his knees, still rubbing the front of his pants. While doing so, his free hand fiddled with the marksman’s belt, undoing the clip. Upon hearing the snap of it opening, Kevin smiled as he made his next target the button on Chris’ pants. But as he reached it, Chris’ hand snapped around and grabbed him by the wrist.

“Don’t…”

“I’ve already started man,” Kevin whined. “Just relax will you?” He freed him wrist from Chris grip and used both hands as he popped the button free and slid the zipper down. And tugging on the edges of Chris pants, he yanked them downwards. As he pulled them down over Chris’ crotch, he noticed that the man was wearing a nice pair of white briefs. He could easily race the outline of the brunette’s length on the cotton material. As Chris’ pants reached his knees, Kevin let them go and they dropped the rest of the way and he leaned in and licked along the shaft of Chris’ cock, feeling the soft cotton along his tongue. He heard the man breathe in heavier than normal as if surprised at the feeling which he was probably now receiving. He smiled and ignored the man’s breathing and got to work. He licked, sucked and softly nibbled Chris’ member through his briefs while rubbing the front of his own pants. He risked another punch as he let a free hand slid round to the marksman’s backside and give it a few rubs and firm gropes, admiring the firmness of the man’s butt.

Chris didn’t retaliate this time. He didn’t know why he didn’t. He just let Kevin do what he wanted. It felt good; perhaps better than what he had before. Here was this man he worked with who he generally thought was a jerk on his knees licking his cock through his underwear. It was different as Kevin was slightly rougher and not as delicate and gentle as the women he had previously been with. And it turned him on.

Kevin pulled back enough so he could admire the view he had. Chris, pants at his ankles, standing in his tented white briefs with an impressive length he was about to expose. He ran his fingers under the rim of the waistband and pulled the front of his briefs downwards, letting the impressed cock bounce out to freedom. He pulled the front of the briefs down until the waistband was stretched down round the man’s balls. He let both hands slide round and grope Chris’ ass through his underwear once more before returning back to his cock. Kevin took the length in hand and slid it up over the head and down the shaft before repeating the pattern. The result he got was heavier breathing from Chris, indicating the man was enjoying it.

Chris shuddered from the pleasure he received as he felt something wet slide over the crown of his cock, then the whole head was enveloped in the warmth that was Kevin’s mouth. The other man had closed his lips around his shaft and slowly sliding down, taking Chris’ member into his mouth inch my inch. Chris couldn’t help but let a moan escape him as he felt Kevin’s lip at the base of his manhood, gagging slightly to manage it all. He never expected Kevin to have had sexual experiences with men, but then he never got to know the man at all. And here he was performing his skills for Chris.

“Damn, that feels good…” the brunette whispered. He had to compliment the man, the blowjob felt satisfying, even though he was still a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation. Plus the fact he was facing a door that anyone can open any minute. Kevin seemed to be content though, working on Chris’ cock, not showing any sign of worry of anyone walking in on them. He watched the man slid up and down, his head bobbing back and forth, taking and releasing his length as it slipped in and out of his mouth. Chris unconsciously bit his lips, trying not to let out any more moans incase of attracting attention.

Kevin took no notice of Chris as he focus on the tool that he had in his mouth. He tongue would glide over the velvet head as he worked on tip before rolling over the shaft as he nosedived until his nose was filled with the masculine scent that was of the man he was sucking. During his assault on Chris, he had undid his own pants and had been groping his own erection through his own white briefs, stroking his length as he sucked off the guy he disliked a some hours earlier.

Giving the tip of Chris member one final lick, Kevin ended the blowjob and popped Chris’ aroused cock back into his briefs. Standing up, he let us own pants fall to his ankles, leaving him stood with his tented briefs, pointing at Chris’ as if they were to swords ready to battle. Kevin stopped forward and pressed his groin against Chris’ feeling the other man’s arousal placed next to his as he closed the gap between them. Both of their breathing had no become matched as they nearly panted, as if hungry for each other. Both of them had never felt or experienced such acts in their life, never expected too either.

“Feels good, doesn’t it…” Kevin groaned as he grinded his hips against Chris, rubbing the erections together. Kevin’s hands had slid once more over Chris ass, sliding his hands it Chris briefs and feeling the firmness inside. Chris let a moan escape just before Kevin engaged them in a kiss again, but this time Chris wasn’t going to stop this one. He had become to aroused by the whole act that he didn’t care as much as Kevin what happens next. Both of them were no desperate for release.

Taking the initiative, Kevin slid his hand down to Chris’ crotch and gave it a quick grope through his briefs before releasing Chris’ cock from the cotton prison once more. He did the same with his own arousal, letting it spring free. Grabbing them both, he got his hand right around both members and started to stroke them both at the same time, against each other, jacking him and Chris off. He heard a groan from Chris then a strong hand on his shoulder as Chris used the man for support, the pleasure probably weakening him at his knees.

“You like it… yeah….?” Kevin asked during breaths as he sped up his strokes on both of them, making both men pant at each other. Both of them felt the pleasure from the mutual act, moan and breathing heavily as the pace quickened and the bond between them grew. This was probably thing one thing that would bring them close at the end, to be able to confront eac other and speak to each other, all from them both masturbating, both cocks rubbing against each other gripped by a single hand that stroked both lengths equally.

Chris was the first to cum, obviously, from the pleasure he received from Kevin’s blowjob. He let out a moan as he started to shoot his juices. Most of it leaked over Kevin’s hand, just in time for him to follow suit and orgasm himself. Both of their cum mixed together over their cocks and Kevin’s hand as the held each other up, catching their breaths.

“That was…” Chris began.

“…damned fantastic…” Kevin finished with a smile.

 

The awkwardness had kicked in a few minutes later as they cleaned up, got themselves dressed, Kevin commenting on Chris’ ‘sexy underwear’ to try and lighten the mood with no real success, and hurried themselves back to the bar. The barman had commented on how he hadn’t seen them for a bit and they laughed it off as being sitting in a corner or something, mingling with people. That part worked at least. It took one more drink for normal conversation to kick back in before the two of them agreed it was time to call it night.

Kevin was sitting in the office, doing the mandatory paper work he was given by Irons, thinking of the previous night. He had more respect for Chris now, just after having some guy fun with him, he thought more of him. They weren’t best buddies, at least not yet. They had to do that a few more time before Chris could earn that title.

He smiled as he continued the paper work, not finishing it too quickly as there was no way he’d be going anywhere while his uniform pants were tented.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know you're thoughts!


End file.
